1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to timing apparatus, particularly although not exclusively for use in providing timing information for racing vehicles such as motor cars, go karts, speed boats.
2. Description of the Background Art
Most motor racing is carried at racing circuits where the vehicles must travel around a closed track a certain number of times. The provision of timing information, particularly lap times, to the driver can be most useful to enable the driver to improve or optimise performance. Lap times can be provided to a driver by displays provided at the side of the race track for reading as the driver passes, but this information is frequently delayed in being provided and also the driver may not be able to read the information at the time of passing if his attention is on other events. It has been proposed to display timing information within the vehicle e.g. by relaying timing information by radio to a display provided within the vehicle. However either manual input of data to be transmitted or relatively sophisticated apparatus for discriminating between vehicles may be required for this kind of apparatus.